


宠．溺 (请别太过份番外）

by Coppersand



Series: Treat me gently, please [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Breath! kink, Chinese Language, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming suit, bottom! merlin, caring! Arthur, high school fic, merthur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是请别太过份番外，<br/>是我的原创，也是原漫画故事没有出现过的内容，</p>
            </blockquote>





	宠．溺 (请别太过份番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 发生的时间是AM刚成为了有肉体关系的朋友，  
> 於争秋夺暑的某个炎热下午......（我对外国天气不认识，乱来的......）
> 
> 原文： http://archiveofourown.org/works/838688/chapters/1598052

「啊......太阳好猛啊......」Merlin伸手放在双眼上，  
嘟起了厚厚的圆润嘴唇：「为什麼还要我去游水呢......我可是运动不好啊......」  
他被特进班的同学欺负，推出去敷衍老师。  
  
今日是全级的水上运动日。班级之间都会派出代表作赛。  
  
校长Uther沉闷冗长无意义的开幕词，在大家差点要睡著时，  
听到了他布宣水上运动日正式开始，Gaius透过扩音器，  
表示第一场项目是男子400米的蝶式游泳，全场的女生都尖叫起来，  
无他，因为她们都期待级中霸王Arthur，还有他的足球队成员在烈日之下，  
几近全裸地展示他们完美性感的身段，  
  
「Arthur出来了！！」都分不清是那位女生的声音了......  
照相机的卡喳声混集著女生花痴地赞美上帝的声音。  
  
他微笑向各位挥手，笑容跟他一头闪闪耀眼的金发都瞎掉人的眼睛，  
健康的肤色配上壮硕的肌肉，完美如神的身驱，  
还有那条皇家红的紧身泳裤紧紧贴著他的下身，  
那鼓得高高的肿胀正告诉世人他那处有多大......  
  
「Merlin！！Wow，Arthur不愧为Pendragon家的王子！！」  
Gwen在摇晃著Merlin脆弱的手臂：「你看你看！我的Lance也不赖啦......  
他真幸运，不是跟Arthur同一场比赛呢......  
他仍有机会帮我们班取个奖牌吧......对吧，Merlin？？」  
  
Merlin跟Gwen都比较迟才比赛，  
所以在跟要比赛的人分开离一个泳池远做热身，  
Merlin注视著Arthur跟Lancelot等人在做热身，  
Arthur一个转身，他们的眼神对上了，  
金发者扫视了Merlin的身体就勾起嘴角笑起来，  
现在Merlin身上只有一条黑色的小泳裤，  
当众（向Arthur）暴露自己没有看头的小身板让他很不舒服，  
所以他还是把毛巾圈住了自己......

「第一组准备！」顶著一头棕红卷发的体育老师Leon一声令下，  
Arthur把头发收在泳帽里，套好了白色的反光眼罩，  
站到准备台的时候，所有人都静了......  
  
「哔！！！！」响号还回荡於空气中，  
各健儿在池水之中游动而产生的水花声跟观众台上的喝彩声让人热血沸腾，  
Merlin瞪圆了眼惊讶著Arthur的速度：「.....好快啊......」  
他以半个泳池的距离抛离对手，双臂有力地向前扑划，  
每一下都像是而把水砍开，由腹至双腿却能像是人鱼优雅地摆踢，  
Merlin摇摇头，阻止自己如痴如醉地继续看：  
「啊，头脑简单的人连运动也不行，还有什麼在行呢？」  
  
Arthur上水的一刻，他像是胜利皇者凯旋而归的获得了全场尖叫，  
他却是向Merlin走去，「啊，Merlin，你真体贴，连毛巾都给我预备好了？」  
他一把扯过Merlin裹身的大毛巾，「Arthur！你！为什麼？」  
Arthur向著Merlin的耳靠前：「傻瓜，你的所有，我都看过了......」  
见Merlin像是个姑娘一样面红，他奸笑了：「一会的比赛，加油啊～」  
拍了拍瘦小者的肩，他乐呵呵地向Merlin单了眼，拿走了毛巾回到朋友身边.......  
  
「Merlin，我要比赛了......」接著的就是Gwen 4 X 100米的自由式比赛，  
「你面好红，没事吗？」Merlin被Arthur的调戏吓坏了：  
「我......可能太阳太热了，我入更衣室洗个脸......」  
「你得快一点呢，下一场就是你的蛙式比赛了......」  
Merlin对 Gwen苦笑了一下，跟自己说反正都要输了，  
还有什麼好在乎：「不能看你比赛呢，抱歉......」

XXX  
  
Merlin对著镜子喃喃自语：  
「唉......怎麼办，不想参加比赛，可是Arthur却替我打气呢......」  
「这可简单了，就是，你不能参加比赛......」一把女声在Merlin背后传出来，  
「Vivian！！这是男更衣室！！」她身边冒出其他女同学，  
「哼！书呆子，你跟我们抢Arthur？你没有这资格！」  
「不啊！是Arthur在烦扰我好不好？」Merlin向她们吐糟。  
一众女生拉起了Merlin：「鬼才信你！！」把他推入了清洁柜，  
「喂！你们！！」她们用柜子外的铁架把Merlin关在里面了，  
「喂！放我出去！！」这时已经大事不妙了。  
「哈哈哈，要是你敢说出去是我们干的，你说完了！！」  
她们一帮笑著的步出更衣室，「喂！放我出去！！」  
「哼，这是给你小小的教训啊......」  
  
Merlin用力的推开铁门：「有没有人啊！！」  
可是同学都在看比赛！而这个柜子在暗角，  
他摸到了柜子里有个灭火筒：「太好了！！」  
他举起就往铁门去砍，他不停地撞击，门前的铁架松脱了......  
  
门打开的一刻，Merlin整个的失平衡倒在地上：  
「啊......好痛，扭到了脚.......」  
「好啊！！！」掌声跟喝彩声响声不绝，  
「糟了，下一场比赛，要开始了......」  
  
Merlin坐起来摸上自己发烫的脚踝，他相信很快就会肿起来......  
「可是Arthur......」他痛苦地站了起来......

XXX  
  
Gwen跑向他：「Merlin！！你到哪里去了？」  
「怎麼你走路怪怪的？你的脚......」Gwen瞄到了他的脚踝肿了一块，  
「我滑到了哈哈哈......」他走向准备台，  
「Merlin！不如去保健室吧.......」  
「没问题的！」Merlin向著Gwen微笑。  
  
「哔！！！」同学们跳下水，Merlin入到水中想游的时候，  
其他人已游了池中间了，Merlin想动，可是脚很痛，  
他挥动手脚，忍著痛游了几下，「加油啊，Merlin......你做到的！」  
同学在跟他打气，虽然他是最慢的，他要完成比赛的决心，  
感动了同学，可是......「糟了！抽筋了吗？」他感到腿麻痹，  
他在泳池中最深的一处争扎著......「啊，泳池的水加了氯气好难喝......」  
他觉得呼吸好困难......身体开始下沉......  
  
Arthur看到Merlin溺水了，一跃而入到水中，  
把Merlin拖到池边，Gwaine 跟Percival合力把Merlin抬起，  
Merlin的面色惨白，而且胸口也没有起伏，  
「殿下，他没呼吸了......」  
Arthur推开了 Gwaine就向Merlin施心外压和人工呼吸.......

XXX  
  
「啊......」Merlin感到头好痛......  
「Merlin......你终於醒了......」Arthur一直牵著了他的手，  
「这里是.......」  
「医院......喝水多了变傻了吗？」  
  
Merlin觉得Arthur在身边很安心，所以闭上了眼,  
「喂！别闭上眼！」Arthur吓坏了：  
「为什麼你脚踝扭到了，还要去游水？」  
Merlin只是浅浅地笑了：  
「Arthur，你不是要我加油了吗？」  
  
Arthur觉得自己面上的热漫延至整个身体：  
「你......为了我？」  
Merlin说著这话的时候太漂亮了......  
夕阳的橙黄照著面色恢复成粉色的Merlin，  
纤柔的身体只是被医院用的病人白袍包裹，  
他淡雅的笑容，随时又会睡著的半醒无防御状态，  
让Arthur生了莫名想要宠爱他的冲动......  
  
他拉开了Merlin的被子，壓在Merlin的身子上，  
就翻起了病人白袍抚弄著Merlin的大腿......  
「！！！Arthur！！你在做什麼......」  
金发攻已在Merlin的颈上吸吮啃咬，  
「这里......啊.......是公共地方.......」  
「这样不是更刺激了吗？」Arthur饥渴地伸出舌尖，  
「不！！」  
「Shhh......」Arthur用手掩住了Merlin的嘴：  
「你想引护士来观战吗？」  
  
他半眯染满情欲的深蓝双眼，手危险地伸到Merlin玉茎的附近,  
「鸣！」Merlin摇著头请求Arthur停止，  
「怎麼可能不想要呢？」Arthur的指尖碰上了那头端的洞口，  
Merlin的身子扭动著迎向Arthur的手，  
「啊？身体还是最坦白呢，Merlin......」  
Arthur把手握成圈状，套弄Merlin抬头的火热.......  
「呜......鸣.......」  
熟练的技巧加上掌上粗糙的触感，让Merlin不久就解放出来，  
他抓著了Arthur的手，告诉对方自己需要呼吸......

Arthur放开了Merlin，就解开了裤头的链子，  
露出那正在漏出透明液的巨大，他从背裤袋找出保险套，  
用牙齿咬著撕开套在其上，打开了黑发少年的双腿......  
  
「啊.......哈.......Arthur！不！」Merlin尽力反抗。  
「啊，怎麼可能只有你爽呢？」  
他在另一边裤袋找出一次性润滑剂，  
灌入Merlin粉色的穴口内，  
「啊！！！！」  
Arthur又再用手捂住了Merlin的嘴：  
「你真是很喜欢尖叫呢～我好喜欢.......可是，尖叫就留下一次吧......」  
「为什麼他会随身带著这些玩意啊？？！」Merlin只能向自己吐糟。  
  
Arthur一下就进入了，  
「鸣！！！！」没有扩张过就被这样刺进来，  
这种裂痛让Merlin差点要晕过去，  
Arthur把 Merlin的双腿抬到那双宽横的肩膀，露出了奸狡的表情：  
「哎哟，不如还是算了......要是医生或是护士或是你妈妈.......」  
Merlin的用愤怨的眼神瞪了Arthur，  
「呀哈哈，那我们得快点呢......」  
Arthur立即进行抽插，Merlin开始适应了私处的痛楚，  
加上臂部离开床褥几吋的体位，让Arthur一击即中。  
  
「呜！！哈呜！！」  
Merlin觉得在这样的环境下跟Arthur做，莫名的紧张兴奋，  
這种缺氧的感觉，随时被人发现的可能，  
他用手努力的挣开Arthur的手，「怎麼了？」  
「吻我......」Arthur第一次得到了Merlin主动的邀请，  
他热情的吻上了对方樱色的嫩唇，两人的舌头跟身体纏綿著如同一体，  
Arthur加快了律动的节奏，直至两人去到极乐的绝顶......

XXX  
「啊...医生说你只是喝了点水，脚也只是扭到了，真好呢......」  
Arthur背起了Merlin，送他回家：  
「可是......你的妈妈还是没有来接你呢......」  
Merlin失落地把头依在Arthur的肩上，  
双手搂紧了Arthur：「她很忙，要是麻烦到她......才要紧呢......」  
「那麼，明天我来送你上课......」  
Merlin想著要是让同学看著Arthur背著他，这也太丢脸了吧.......  
「哈哈哈......不是这样的，我可以开单车来接你呢......」  
Merlin心里暖暖的，欣赏这样温柔体贴的Arthur:  
「嗯......好啊......谢谢你......」  
  
「Hey，Merlin，那下一次找什麼地方再试试呢？」  
「什麼！！你......」Merlin现在下面还在痛......  
「啊？不是很刺激吗？要是可以去你家就好了......」  
「不可以！！！」要是弄污了床，令母亲发现就糟了......  
「啊？可是我救了你一命啊？」  
Merlin心有不甘：「你好可恶！！！」  
他用力踢了Arthur的大腿，  
「四眼小子，你踢我？！」  
「我想快点回家好不好？」  
Arthur误会了，挑起了眉：「唔？这麼快就想要下一回了？」  
「不！！今天不要！！」离 Merlin母亲下班的时间也太近了.....  
「那，即是我有机会吧？」  
「啊！！不要啊！！」  
只有天上闪亮的星儿明白Merlin惨叫的原因吧......  
  
－ FIN －


End file.
